


your eyes will lead me straight back home

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia has never seen the colour of the sky, never seen blue.<br/>Misty has never seen the colour of the mud she plays in, the soil the plants she loves are plated in, never seen brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes will lead me straight back home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little thing a little while back :)

 

When Cordelia was six her mother asked her what colour the sky was and she shrugged and said "it doesn't have a colour" her aunt Myrtle was there and she smiled knowingly while her mother told her it was blue and walked away, seemingly ashamed. Myrtle showed her different coloured things and Cordelia never saw the colour in the blue things.

 

When Misty was young she loved to play in the mud and people often looked down upon her for it. Her mother would get angry she ruined her dress with brown coloured stains and Misty would look at her confused, she'd never seen brown before, what did she mean?

 

When they got older they understood why. They didn't know how, logic didn't apply to this, science couldn't figure it out, and lots of people never met their soulmates or grew up with them, never knowing this pain and thinking its bullshit, some people didn't have soulmates and they saw every colour in every shade. The thing was when you looked your soulmate in the eye, the colour that had been previously blocked from your senses would be there, you could see it. So when they got older they understood, Cordelia knew, one day she'd meet someone with blue eyes and she would be able to tell you what color the sky was and where her world started. Misty knew someday she'd meet a girl and some of her favourite things would be seen in colour, starting with a pair of eyes.

 

Cordelia had temporarily lost her sight due to an accident in the greenhouse when some chemical reaction happened and some got in her eyes, leaving them covered when she met Misty so neither of them knew anything yet. While being blinded Cordelia found herself in the greenhouse with Misty a lot, Misty loved nature and plants and Stevie Nicks. With Stevie providing a sort of background noise that filled your heart, Cordelia guided Misty through the plants by describing them and Misty watered and took care of them.

 

"What shade of brown is the soil on that one." Cordelia asked one day.

 

"Um.. Miss Cordelia... I can't see brown..." Misty admitted softly and Cordelia turned to the sound of the voice and cocked her head.

 

"You can't... See brown?" Cordelia thought for a second. "Oh! Oh my God. Okay that's alright, we can move on to the next plant. How's that um.. I'm told it's blue? I've read that it's blue but I can't see blue so I don't know. Anyways, how's the blue one next to it." Cordelia rambled before finding her point again.

 

"It's lookin good, Dee." Cordelia could hear the smile in her voice. "They kinda match my eyes, I guess." Misty spoke so softly Cordelia barely heard her.

 

"Then I must assume you have gorgeous eyes, Mist." Cordelia wondered if Misty was the one who would show her the final colour in her rainbow, anytime you hear someone has blue eyes and you can't see blue you wonder. "My eyes are like mud." Misty laughed at her comment.

 

"I always wondered what mud looks like, if I'm honest."

 

\---

 

Weeks later she gets her eyes back, gauze falls from around her eyes and every colour she could see before is there and vibrant. She walked into the greenhouse and saw a tall blonde, she assumes she's wearing blue but she can't tell because she still can't see that colour. The girl turns around after the door shuts.

 

"Hiya, Dee!" It was Misty. She looked the girl's face up and down, appreciating the beauty before looking in her eye's. They were the most piercing colour she'd ever seen, they had to be... Blue?

 

"Holy shit." Misty met Cordelia's eyes and she gasped as her own eyes widened, she almost fainted, she stumbled moving forward and started falling but Cordelia caught her and stared intently into her eyes. Cordelia didn't think she'd ever forget this flood over her senses and the beautiful colour of Misty's eyes. Cordelia looked up to the blue flowers hanging over her head.

 

"You were right Misty... They match your eyes." They sat down on the greenhouse floor and Misty caressed Cordelia's cheek and leaned forward.

  
"I been waitin' a long time for you, Miss Cordelia." She spoke softly and her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her lips to Cordelia's. She'd found her soulmate. She'd found her missing colour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and hugs are always appreciated


End file.
